


Deciphering the Bro Code

by Shinenteen



Series: Dumb Stupid Idiot aka Misconceptions [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bro Code, CoupziFIVED, M/M, balakayojan, because i lowkey ship, brothers woncheol, gyucheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinenteen/pseuds/Shinenteen
Summary: An AU where Seungcheol happened to be Jihoon friend’s older brother.And so the bro code.





	Deciphering the Bro Code

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be posted on Jicheol's anniversary but I was so busy (and still am huhu) so I hope you enjoy. This is not edited so bear with the little errors as I was using my phone making this. Thank you.

Another sound of the camera’s numerous shots was heard in his line of hearing as he threw a man wearing a black tee a glance. Sure the view was breath-taking. But the one who captures it is more interesting than the whole scenery in front of him. 

”Cheol Hyung!” Seungcheol was lost in his trance when he heard his brother yell his name, snatching everyone’s attention. Everyone including the blond male who look at them curiously before ignoring them again and just continued taking pictures. 

He just lowered his head to hide the faint pink coloring his cheeks. 

”Why, Wonu?” 

”I was calling you for about ten times now, hyung. Mom’s looking for you.” 

Seungcheol threw another glance at the busy male who has his camera as a necklace before nodding at the pouting Wonwoo and going to their mother to ask why he was called. 

It’s already November. The weather is cool but just temperate. Not too cold or too hot, just perfect time to stroll around outside and maybe also an ideal season to spend with your family on a vacation. Thus, resulting in why they are at Nami Island. Tho they are quite thankful for there are not that many people who came this time. 

Today is his mother’s birthday and they planned to spend it being together. Just them, family. But what he does not understand is why Lee Jihoon is with them when he was not clearly a Choi nor a Jeon to begin with. Albeit he is his brother’s best friend. 

It is not that Seungcheol has a problem with the younger male being with them in their supposed to be a family outing. It is just that, he has been avoiding the latter for a week now so seeing him kinda alarms him when the subject of his distress continue to function as if nothing happened. He was a mess while Jihoon remained unbothered. He smacked his head at the thought. 

“one..two...three” 

Seungcheol tried not to smile awkwardly and guess what, he cannot do it. Not when he knows Jihoon is the one taking a happy picture of them, boring him one intent stare through the lenses and scrutinizing every angle before clicking the capture button. 

After Jihoon took more than 10 pictures with different angles and poses, Wonwoo said he wanted to have a picture with Seungcheol. Just him and his favorite brother tho he won’t admit it blatantly to the whole world. Seungcheol is more than happy to comply just to give his brother what he wanted, shrugging off the hesitation slowly creeping into his skin. 

His smile got a little better after two consecutive shots ergo it was still a little strained. 

”try to stand a little closer” he heard the younger directed, gesturing. 

After another a few shots, he slowly felt comfortable in the whole set. Well, not until Jihoon moved to them and fixed his fringe so suddenly he was not able to blink. Seungcheol breaths delayed its way out of his lungs as Jihoon fingers made contact to his skin. The younger did not spare him any eye contact as he was doing things that make the elders’ inside burst in butterflies before doing the same thing to his brother just next to him. As if it was a normal thing to do. Tell you what, it was normal. Your mind was just way too dirty. The photoshoot was not as peaceful as before after that. 

”Stop it. I won’t bite you.” He jerked when Jihoon suddenly spoke. He attempted to make a U-turn and just get his phone a little later but guess the photographer saw him trying to sneak off the scene. He was planning to update Jisoo and Jeonghan about his misery but he did not expect Jihoon to be seated inside the car, leaning on the back seat with his eyes held close which kinda amaze the older that he know Cheol is trying to escape anywhere near him. What is he, a mind reader? He was not there earlier when Seungcheol plugged his phone to charge. Imagine his horror when he opened the driver’s seat’s door. 

”I-I was not avoiding you. Swear.” try hard not to stammer on his words challenge: FAILED. 

”okay.” Jihoon eyes are still close so Seungcheol heaved a quiet sigh before doing what he planned: unplugging his phone to the charger with a trembling hand. 

”Have fun avoiding me, Seungcheol.” 

shit.

Seungcheol knew it. He knew it was a bad thing that both of them are in the same place at the same time. Had he known earlier, he would not have come in the first place. He was sure their mother would understand that he has reasons why he cannot come. Though a very insane one. Now, he is suffering big time. It is Lee Jihoon’s fault. That pretty little shit. 

It started a couple of weeks ago. Well, if he was being detailed about this whole thing, he would say it started too earlier than that. Probably more. 

If he remembers it right, it was his high school graduation when he met Lee Jihoon albeit the name was not foreign to him (his brother cannot shut up about his friends). Wonwoo along with his mother and father came to see him march to his graduation but he was confused when he met a blank stare and he was handed a bouquet of flowers before uttering a small ‘congratulations’. The guy was not familiar to him. He then noticed the DLSR hanging free at the guy’s neck. He learned that the man standing before him was the Lee Jihoon his brother was talking about and his mother told him that he volunteered to take pictures of the ceremony so he came with his family. After all, he is Wonwoo’s best friend so it was okay. 

After his graduation, he started to live with his family again. Also giving chance to always see his brothers friend frequently. 

It was nothing at first. He was just fond of the younger’s presence. Being his brother’s best friend, the guy frequented their house. 

They rarely talk. Tho they have developed this kind of bond when they can sit together in one place without exchanging words but still find the atmosphere comfortable. 

At first glance, Jihoon is that someone who would not make into Seungcheol’s circle of friends even he is his younger brother’s best friend. The guy is just cold and quiet. The exact opposite of him. So it was a wonder why he was so engrossed watching the smaller guy move around. 

Maybe it was the way Jihoon throw his fond gazes to him every time their eyes meets. Or the way he held his hand when he was scared riding that roller coaster downtown. Or that one time he kissed the elder’s cheek when he was drunk at the university ball. (Seungcheol would never forget that) Or maybe the passion he saw that crosses his small eyes whenever he takes a good picture. Either way, he likes those subtle affections that Lee Jihoon gave him even if they did not mean something for the former. But it must be something, right? 

“I like you” 

He remembered saying it with his head held down in front of Jihoon weeks ago when everything is too much and he cannot handle whatever he was feeling towards the younger anymore. 

It was the usual day at the university. But not for Seungcheol since he decided to confess his feelings to his step-brother’s best friend. He gathered up all the courage he could fit in his body just to say those three words. 

Jihoon was at the rooftop of the art building, taking beautiful shots of the upcoming sunset like he usually does. Seungcheol walked to him with a hint of nervousness that can be found in his utterance. But the younger just look at him and gave him a grin before uttering the words ‘I know’ and nothing more. 

Of course, Seungcheol was startled. Was it too obvious? But that feeling did not last long for disappointment was quick to replace it. After that short answer, the younger continued to take a picture turning his back to him like the confession did not happen at all. That leaves Seungcheol dejected, leaving with a silent sigh. 

No, he was not angry at Jihoon that he avoids the younger whenever their paths cross. More like, he is angry to himself for he was too easy. Too easy to rile up. Too easy to hope. Too easy to fall for the other acts. He was embarrassed that he thought Jihoon would accept his confession. That maybe he liked him even a little. And look, he was wrong. 

He is moving on slowly. Or at least he tries to. But Jihoon is not helping at all. He continues to act like Seungcheol do not harbor some feelings for him, doing things that would rekindle his feelings. Like that one time when they decided to have dinner before going home in the restaurant nearby. 

Jihoon was seated between him and Wonwoo while their parents are in front of them. Seungcheol is distracting himself with the help of food (and also stealing glances) when he saw the youngest of them caught him staring. The food clogged in his throat causing him to let out a painful cough. Jihoon is quick to give him water and pat his back in which Seungcheol blushed. See? 

So how can he not hope for something when Jihoon is acting like that? 

Luckily, after that outing, he became too busy with university stuff to meet Jihoon. Believe him. He really is not avoiding the younger. He was just too busy that he cannot even attend Jihoon’s birthday. 

A month had passed and Seungcheol had stopped hanging out to play with his brother Wonwoo tho they are still good. He joined the Writer’s Circle and from there, he formed a small group of friends including the organization’s secretary, Kim Mingyu. 

At first, the guy was intimidating. He was tall and handsome and Seungcheol first thought of him was with a face like that, he sure is a snob. But it turned out he was wrong. Mingyu is a lot like him. He was also a fan of Hip Hop and RnB. He likes to rap too like him. In short, they hit it off and became close. 

They often hang out at the university cafeteria along with their other friends. But he and Mingyu hang out more often than the others. They would sometimes go to an arcade and play games or other times they would go to the mall to just stroll around. 

Mingyu is quite clingy too. Holding his hand whenever they walk side to side and hugging him whenever he wanted. Sometimes he would rest his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder and kiss him goodbye in the cheeks. Seungcheol does not mind. Mingyu is just so clingy and he treats him like a younger brother like Wonwoo. 

Maybe those acts are fine with Seungcheol and he was tolerating it even. But there is one person who minds all of those ‘subtle flirtations’. 

Unbeknownst to the two guys laughing at one of the benches in the field, there is a furious eye watching them but they paid no mind to whoever it is. 

Months had passed and Seungcheol is still paying no attention (avoiding) the guys whose name is Lee Jihoon. He goes home late so the younger was already gone from their house the moment he stepped in their front door. He tries to not go anywhere near the Film and Media Arts building because he was sure Jihoon was there. He was doing the avoiding thing diligently and so far he was succeeding.

But thing is, he cannot really escape from him, can’t he? There really comes a time when the invisible line he had made will connect to the younger’s abstract. He cannot be running forever. Their paths will cross whether Seungcheol likes it (secretly) or not. 

It’s the third week of December. The students were all excited to have their Christmas break for days. And Seungcheol and his friends are no exceptions. They decided to drink at the bar downtown and have fun. For an accounting major like him, it was good to have a booze sometimes to refresh their minds. 

He drank his first shot. The table is roaring with laughter as funny stories continue rolling on. They were laughing too hard and high fiving each other. Third glass and some of them are already tipsy. Seokmin is now crying in whatever reason he has and the others are trying to console him. Mingyu lean his head on Seungcheol and the latter pat his head. 

Maybe Mingyu is feeling dizzy, he thought. He was up with his fifth beer when suddenly Mingyu held played with his hand under the table while still leaning into him, intimately close. 

Their table became noisier when some of their seniors in the Business Department sat with them. Seungcheol turned quiet too as he doesn’t know most of them for he was in Accountancy. 

”I think I'm drunk”

Seungcheol was startled when Mingyu whispered in his right ear. He thought the other was sleeping for he also became quiet and still leaning on him. He let out a chuckle. 

”I think so too, Gyu-ah” 

Mingyu sat upright and stared straight to him. The older was waiting for the former to say something but their staring session was interrupted when they noticed that the people in their table are standing up and going to the center to dance. 

”You want to dance?” 

His observation was once again cut off when he heard Mingyu. He flashes him one of his fond smiles and utters a happy ‘sure’, making the latter beam him a smile too.

They are on the dance floor. Mingyu dancing around him doing silly moves that made him crackle and copy the taller. They look silly as both of them are not good dancers but they are energetic that they just keep on laughing. They stopped dancing after two songs as they were both panting from exhaustion. 

”That was fun!” Seungcheol commented, still catching his breath. Not noticing Mingyu was staring at him for some time now.

Mingyu pulled him into his arms and put his head atop the head of the shocked Seungcheol. 

”yeah.” 

”Gyu, are you okay?” He asked worriedly as he heard him let out a sigh. Mingyu grew unusually quiet. 

Mingyu broke the hug. Seungcheol looked at him expectant of what he was about to say. 

”Hyung.” The younger of them held his hand before locking his eyes at him, boring him one intent and an affectionate stare that he was started to feel nervous but not uncomfortable. 

His body went rigid and his mind when blank when he felt something soft brush to his lips so suddenly he barely had time to react. 

The soft thing started to move against him. 

His eyes widen when his perception processed what was going on. 

Kim Mingyu is kissing him full in the lips. His junior, Mingyu. Kim Mingyu who he was friends with. 

The flabbergasted Seungcheol was about to push his friend’s chest away when they heard a loud (very obviously intended) cough. Before he knows it, Mingyu already pulled himself apart from him.

”I hope you had your fun. “ The intruder dryly commented, glaring at the tallest of them. 

”Who are you?” he heard Mingyu asked so he got curious and look over his shoulder. 

”What are you doing here?” 

If Seungcheol’s eyes can be as wide as an ocean, it would have been now as he saw a face that was too familiar with him standing next to them, a cold aura surrounding them. 

”I’m Lee Jihoon and I’m taking what’s mine.” 

The two friends are confused to utter another thing so they stupidly just stood there trying to process everything. 

”Are you done? Let’s go.” He does not know what to say when Jihoon pulled his hand from Mingyu’s grip and started walking with him. 

“Where are you taking him?” Mingyu stopped the angry young man. 

”Seungcheol tell your ‘friend’ that it’s not really wise to argue with me right now that I’m pissed. If he wanted to go out here safe.” Jihoon glare at Mingyu but the latter did not flinch and instead, he reciprocated his glare with a much bolder one, creating a tension that sure catches other’s attention. True to that, the people who were dancing awhile ago have also stopped to gossip what was going on. 

”What’s going on here?” Aron, one of their seniors saw them and immediately walk to them, followed by their other friends. If Seungcheol could sink in shame, he would. 

He let out a sigh before deciding to take action or the tension would result in a fight. 

”Sorry guys. I- I’ll go with him. See you in School. Gyu.” He gave Mingyu one apologetic look not caring about Jihoon who started dragging him out the place. 

When he was finally outside the club, Seungcheol removed Jihoon’s hands that were cuffing his wrist. In other circumstances, he might find the touch pleasant and excruciating but what Jihoon did earlier inside the club was not amusing. 

”What was that?!” He asked obviously annoyed at the smaller. 

”You let him kissed you just like that.” 

“What?” he asked. The smaller’s words made him more confused. It did not answer his question. 

Instead of clearing and explaining the situation to him, Jihoon took out something in his pocket and pulled him a little down, before rubbing the thing he got (yes, hanky) in his lips a little furiously. 

”I’m not a kid! I can kiss whoever I wanted to kiss.” Seungcheol whined. This whole scenario is making him sober up a little tho he knew he was still drunk. 

”So you let him have your first kiss that easily? Sure you’re not a kid” Jihoon argued which made him more irritated, the former is rubbing his lips with more force now. He made a move of stopping the latter’s hand and keeping it away from his face. 

”So What? He’s a good kisser and even if you pull my lips off of my face that wouldn’t erase the fact that we kissed!” He is more than annoyed now. Jihoon is acting like a total ass. What does he care anyway? That’s none of his business so what is his problem now? 

”Oh really? I’d like you to see me try.” Jihoon gives him one challenging look that made him gulped. But no, he was not backing away from this argument. 

”What--” Before he could rebut and say whatever words he stumbles upon, he once again felt soft lips moving to press into his own. 

Compared to earlier, his brain easily registered what was happening. He wanted to push Jihoon off him and scream. He wanted to leave the scene and run. He wanted to not fall into the younger’s trap. But his body and mind do not want any of that. His knees are starting to weaken as he melted into the kiss that he cannot help but to respond a little eagerly. 

Jihoon started to suck and pull his bottom lips using his own. Seungcheol felt the former’s hands settling in his shoulder, before traveling down his neck, down to his hips. He could not think of anything but ‘Holy shit, Jihoon, his crush, the one he was harboring some feelings with is kissing him and it’s not just a kiss. It’s a fucking knee-weakening kiss’. 

He felt something poking his mouth as if seeking for an entrance and he found himself gripping at Jihoon’s shoulder for support when the latter's mouth started exploring his cavern. He responded rather enthusiastically when he learned the rhythm. 

He cannot understand Jihoon and his games. Didn’t he rejected him when he confessed, responding with a cruel ‘I know’? So what is he doing now trying to make him melt into the kiss? And there he is, stupidly submitting. 

The warm mouth started to lavish his jaw, sucking the sensitive skin before traveling down to his throat, sinking the tongue there and painting hickeys, sucking the flesh that makes his toe curls into his shoes. He heard something akin to a moan and he is sure it came from him and for a moment there, he found his last brain cell. This shouldn’t be happening. He knew this is a heartbreak waiting to happen but he cannot pull himself off the kiss. 

“Fuck Cheol. We need to stop now or I won’t be able to control myself.” He heard Jihoon whisper right into his ear, panting as his hands are still in the elder’s hips. He felt something hard graze brush into his thigh. 

”Then Don’t.” He found himself saying. Being drunk and mentally exhausted from the earlier drama, he just let his mouth do the thinking. If Jihoon wanted to get into his pants then be it. If this is how the younger wanted to play games with him, then he will play along. 

”I have to.” Jihoon leaned into his chest (considering the cute height difference)

“Why are you doing this?” Seungcheol asked after a few filled-with-tension-minutes of silence. 

Seungcheol doesn’t get him. One minute he was cold then suddenly he turns out like he was jealous. He clearly did not give a damn in the elder’s confession so why is he acting like he was robbed of his possession? He should not care if Mingyu kisses the life off of him. He should not mind that they were basically acting like so intimate when he made Seungcheol feel like the biggest joke that time when he confessed and he just shrugged it off like it was nothing. 

He thought he was over the pain. He thought he was okay with it after some time that he stop himself from pining over the younger. But no sir, he was wrong. The subtle rejection still gets to him. Like he told himself that he should have not confessed and told the other his feeling so that he would not have to avoid him and just be like before. They were supposed to be friends too. Not just the brother of Jihoon’s best friend. He thought he was okay after all of that but tonight, he proved himself wrong. He still beat himself for it. 

”Who gave you the right to kiss me like that?” He spat out the words accusingly. 

He’s confused. Jihoon keeps on giving him false hopes. His actions, his words, and those stolen glances. Did he think Seungcheol did not catch him during those times? Did Jihoon really think that the way he cares for him is giving him weird ideas? Did he not think that he is affected in every single stare he bore him? Jihoon is the biggest conundrum he has ever encountered and he has had enough of that. It’s too much. If Jihoon thinks it was okay to play with him like that, his feelings and his pride, then Seungcheol would have to prove him otherwise. Why did he submit to the kiss? Why did he let that small man have such a big impact on him? He let the pain crept into him. And now, he is letting Jihoon give him another wreck yet again. 

”Why are you acting so jealous of Mingyu? Why do you care so much?” He cannot help but voice out his thoughts. 

”Cheo-” 

”No Jihoon. Why are you doing this to me? You rejected me, remember? Why do you keep on leading me on? You have no right to get jealous. You have no right to go there and act like you fucking own me when you did not care when I told you how I felt. So please, stop going around as you care about me. Just stop leading me on wh---” 

”You think it was easy?” Jihoon steps back to meet his eyes. He saw something crossed his pupil. Was is the pain he sees? Or was he that drunk to imagine that? Probably the latter. 

Seungcheol sighed. This talk will lead to nowhere. 

”Just stop, ple-”

”No Seungcheol. You listen to me. Do you really think it was easy to hold myself back? When you confessed to me I wanted to kiss you and tell you I feel the same way but I cannot do that or Wonwoo will kill me.” 

”Wonu? My brother. What he’s got to do with it?” Seungcheol tried to stand straight but his drunk-ass-self decided to be dizzy at this important moment. He was ready to fix himself but his knee gave up on him. Luckily, Jihoon caught him before he approaches the welcoming ground. 

”That. Being your brother. Can we not talk about this now, please. Let me explain tomorrow when you’re sober enough to stand by yourself. “ Jihoon put both of his arms to his shoulder while holding his hips in place to support both of their weights. 

”But I wanna know now.” he whined. 

”Tomorrow, baby, I promised.”

”Why are you calling me baby? I’m 20. “ Seungcheol tried to walk but after a few steps of swaying, he was near to falling again if not for Jihoon’s grip on his hips. 

”I’m mad at you. Why are you still touching me?” He mumbles as Jihoon guided him in walking a direct path.

”We are supposed to be fighting.” 

”We’ll fight tomorrow.” Jihoon replied. 

”Okay.” The elder seemed to find the verb ‘fighting’ amusing. 

”Ji.” After a minute of silence, Seungcheol called him again. 

”What now, Seungcheol?” 

”I’m nauseous.” He informed the younger, beaming him a happy smile.

 

Seungcheol woke up the next morning with his head throbbing like a bitch wanting to get every ounce of his attention. Just how many bottles he had emptied last night? His mother would scold him for sure seeing him first thing in the morning. 

Speaking of which, how did he get home? 

He opened his eyes and discovered that he was not in his room. Or Mingyu’s or in their salas. He glanced at the side table and saw Groot greeting him good morning if it was indeed morning. 

Where is he? He was not that drunk, wasn’t he? He did not do anything stupid, right? Like perhaps, having a one-night-stand with some strangers in the bar. But Mingyu would not let that happen. They are friends and friends watch each other’s out in drunken time-- Oh. 

Mingyu. He remembers that Mingyu asked him to dance last night. And then he kissed him. And then he did not know what to do. And then Jihoon came and.. FUCK!! Jihoon came. And they kissed. 

His head throbbed harder as a vague memory of having a fight with Jihoon came to him. He remembered that Jihoon called him baby or was it just his dream? Then they walked and he puked and then... He doesn’t remember the rest of it. 

But if Jihoon was the last person he was with last night, Did the younger left him in that street and then he hooked up with some stranger and now here he is, lying in someone’s bed? 

God!! What did he do??

”You’re awake. Here. Drink this. “ His mental scolding of himself was cut short by the sudden intrusion of someone’s voice. Someone he was so familiar with. 

”Jihoon.” that’s all he had managed to say. He does not know if he is thankful it is not some stranger or just wishes it was indeed some stranger instead of Jihoon because this is hella awkward. 

”Is this your room?” He tried to break the tension hanging in the air with them. He heard Jihoon hummed in approval. 

”We didn’t--i mean, I didn’t do anything stupid, right?" Like jumping on you or anything close. Seungcheol nervously asked after contemplating if he should ask that or not.

”You didn’t.” 

He sighed in relief. Thank God. 

”But you did something that made me mad.” Jihoon sat on the side of the bed where he was sitting upright. 

Oh Crap! 

”Wha-what did I do?” did he force himself to the younger? Or did he say something stupid? 

”You let that tall man kissed you” He looked at Jihoon and saw him with a grim expression all over his face. 

”I know” he mumbled. He had to admit he remembers that. He will have to talk to Mingyu too about that. It was nothing, right? They are friends. 

He looked down to his clasped hands to avoid Jihoon’s stare. He was startled when he felt a hand to his chin, lifting it up to meet his eyes. If that was not enough, Jihoon started leaving pecks to his lips and his mind is a jumbled mess right now, syncing to his heartbeats. 

”I kissed you and we fought” Jihoon said solemnly in between their lips that made him gulped. 

”I hate the fact that he’s your first kiss. I was mad.” Jihoon added with his eyes closed as if controlling his frustrations. He was so ready to kill Mingyu last night.

When he went to the club with his friends to unstress, he was not expecting to see Seungcheol there and the fact that he was with the tall guy he was always with lately doesn’t help one bit. The touches to Seungcheol’s shoulder, while Mingyu is laughing hard, was so uncalled for. If one can see them, they will see Seungcheol was having too much fun with that Mingyu guy. And Jihoon does not like that. There’s this force that irked him to break that giant’s bones so he could never get close to Seungcheol. But he cannot do that. 

He knew Seungcheol was avoiding him. He was perfectly knowledgeable about the older’s feelings towards him. It was so damn obvious and he knew he was at fault. But he cannot do something about it. That was the main reason why he was in the club with his other friends last night; because he does not know what to do and maybe the alcohol would decide for him. 

He could have had pretended that he did not see the way Mingyu held Seungcheol’s hands under their table which was a clear view considering Jihoon was seated on the high chairs near the bar stool. He forgave the taller when he places his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder and lean in there for about half an hour. Jihoon can pretend he does not care like he usually does, especially when his friend Junhui noticed his deadly stare at the two guys. He could have had do that. But when Mingyu leaned in to kiss Seungcheol in the dance floor, that was the last straw for Jihoon. He immediately jumped down the high chair and tried to prevent the kiss from happening but it was too late; Seungcheol’s lips was already claimed by that bastard. 

”Why are you doing this to me?” His reminiscent was interrupted by a question, making him remember the situation he was in right now.   
Seungcheol sat there across him, with a confuse and exhausted face. He wanted to smolder him with assurance and kisses but he cannot even assure himself. 

He should not be doing all of this. Bringing Seungcheol home, kissing him just now and all this things. He is messing with everything he has now. He cannot bring himself to pull back. He is the weakest when it comes to this certain man, sitting across him. 

”We can’t be happening.” Jihoon tries to say. 

When Seungcheol said he liked him, he wanted to pull him towards himself but he just turned back at him, holding himself back from doing so and continuing to click the capture button while grinning wide. He knew Seungcheol likes him too as much as he like the other but that was all it. 

”Because you don’t like me? Then why are you doing this?” The older quarried in a bitter voice. He is too affected by his hangover to raise his voice and be agitated. 

”No. I like you a lot.” 

”Then what’s wrong?” 

”You don’t understand, Cheol. It’s not that easy.” 

”Then you have to explain to me why!” Seungcheol’s voice is full of frustration and annoyance now. This conversation is never-ending one, leading to the same destination: Confusion. 

Jihoon let out a surrendered sigh as he reached something under his bead. He guesses there is no reason to hide it. 

”Here.” he put handed the box to the older causing him to have a huge question mark printed all over his face. 

Seungcheol curiously opened the box and discovered a lot of pictures inside it. The thing is confusing but what made the whole thing more puzzling is when the older of them learned that the pictures are all him, in different angles, in different settings and more importantly, it was all stolen shots. 

”I don- I don’t get this” Seungcheol brought the pictures in his hands and started looking through it. 

”Wonwoo saw this last year. ” Jihoon started as the other scanned the pictures in his hands. 

”What’s Wonu gotta do with this?” Seungcheol repeated the question he remembered asking the night before. 

”You don’t understand. Wonwoo is your stepbrother and I am his best friend.”

”So?” Seungcheol doesn’t really see where this talk is going. 

”So we cannot happen because that’s against the bro code!” Jihoon raises his voice a little higher out of frustrations and pressure. He could see the creases in Seungcheol’s forehead now. 

He again heaved a deep sigh as the older remained silent.

”Wonwoo treasures you a lot. More than you are aware of. He will kill me when I make a move on you.” he said after some minute. He is a calmer now explaining his situation. If he wanted to do this, then he would have to make Seungcheol understand. 

Having an over-protective brother, it was so hard to have feelings for Seungcheol. It was so hard to make a move on him. Tho he had considered before. Wonwoo is too protective and possessive when it comes to his step-brother. He treasures him a lot that one would think it was Wonwoo who is older among them. Thinking about it, it was not just Wonwoo actually. The whole family treasures the older so much. 

Seungcheol grew up with his grandparents but moved out after his high school graduation when his father married Wonwoo’s father, finally, after a lot of drama. Wonwoo thought Seungcheol hated him at first because Seungcheol’s parents separated when his mother discovered that his husband has another family aside from them. Hence, causing the divorce to happen. The whole clan hated Wonwoo and his mother so he thought Seungcheol hated him too. But he was wrong for when all of them curse him and his mother, Seungcheol stood up for them, trying to understand the whole situation. Since then, he adored his brother and vowed to protect him at all cost. 

It was not the sole reason why Wonwoo was protective when it comes to his brother. Seungcheol is just so kind and selfless. He gives too much without expecting anything in return that he was often taken for granted. Not just that. Seungcheol is a lot more of a youngest than Wonwoo. He is clingy and affectionate that one cannot resist his charm and fall for him. Jihoon is not an exception to that tho his’ was a different kind of falling for he fell deeper. 

When Jihoon went with Wonwoo’s family for the older’s graduation, he was captivated the first time he saw him. From then on, he noticed that he is a little (or more) fixated in Seungcheol more than he should have been. So he panned on courting him. 

He tried. He tried to hit on his best friend’s step-brother but had to stop before even starting when Wonwoo had said something that stopped him from pursuing Seungcheol. 

It was when they were playing PUBG at Jihoon’s room when he excused himself to the bathroom to take a piss. When he came back, he saw his best friend sitting with his legs crossed, sitting down at the carpeted floor and scanning curiously the box filled with Seungcheol’s pictures. 

”What’s this?” he remembered Wonwoo asking him. 

”Ah! It-it was for a project. I asked for his permission and he said yes.” Jihoon tried to compose himself and keep calm in that uncalled situation. He was panicked. 

Thankfully, Wonwoo let him slip and just focused on the pictures, saying his opinion about the shots. 

It was not long after when the Wonwoo solemnly opened another topic that caused Jihoon’s distress up until now. 

”Do you like hyung?” Jihoon remembered the cold sweats forming in his forehead that time. He was nervous so even if he wanted to say maybe, his mouth already decided his fate by saying a small no. 

”Right. And you’re my bother too so you wouldn’t” Jihoon just let out an awkward ‘hehe’ so he would have something to say. 

”But you know Ji, I don’t think anyone can deserve hyung.” Wonwoo added, playing with one of the pictures in his hand. 

”W-why do you think so?” 

”I am not saying this because he’s my brother. But hyung is just too good for this world. He is so kind. Like when I have something I like and he likes it too, he will just drop the topic and give that thing to me in a heartbeat. So I think, he will be hurt in no time If I let my eyes off of him. He is so fragile. Mom thinks so too. So I cannot let others hurt him” that’s his best friend’s exact words that day and it still gets Jihoon every time he tries to think of Seungcheol. 

”I still don’t understand, Jihoon” He came back from his trance when Seungcheol spoke again. 

Jihoon sighed. Of course, Seungcheol would not understand. 

”Why are you telling this to me now?” He heard the other added in a calm voice. 

”Because you are supposed to be mine and I cannot bear seeing you flirt with your giant friend”

“You’re being selfish Jihoon. You cannot own me and tell me we can’t be together at the same time.” Jihoon knew it. He knew he was being unfair because he wanted both tho knowing he cannot have them all at once. 

”I know. But I want you and I don’t want Wonwoo to be mad at me “ He tried to get close to the older and hold his hands. The latter just let him. 

”and then we'll just tell him” He heard Seungcheol say. 

”No. We can’t do that. He will kill me. You know your brother can be scary at times.”

”Then what do you want me to do.” It seems like the older is growing impatient and a lot more confuse. So what he did is let go of Seungcheol’s hands and replace it with the cheeks, cupping it with both hands instead. 

”Cheol, Do you trust me?” 

”But-” There is a hesitation in Seungcheol’s eyes and Jihoon is aware of that so lean in to kiss the man so suddenly he does not have time to process anything but melt into the kiss. 

”Just give me time. We’ll cross the bridge when we get there.” Jihoon tried to convinced Seungcheol which he knew, he succeeded. 

He should not be doing this. But guess it’s all too late now. He would have to deal with all of this later. He is scared of Wonwoo’s wrath, yes. But he cannot lose Seungcheol now. Not when he knows Mingyu, the older’s giant friend is starting to do his move on what’s supposed to be his’. No sir. 

”Fuck. I love you. “ 

They kissed and that was just one of a thousand kisses they have shared in those three thrilling months of their hiding.

It was hard. 

Having a secret relationship is not that easy as they think it was at first. Wonwoo is smart and they know it but Jihoon cannot help himself from holding Seungcheol’s hand under the throw pillow whenever they have a movie night. It was hard enough to just sit staring at each other pretending everything is platonic so they just settled in holding each other’s hands under the table and stealing affectionate glances towards each other. It is not helping either when all they wanted to do is kiss and make out and forget about the damn bro code. 

It was rare to have time on their own but it was sweet and worth it when it was just the two of them. Like now. They are in Seungcheol’s room. Jihoon is kissing the life out of Seungcheol while the latter is lying flatly on his bed, letting the younger’s hand travel in any direction he pleases to. 

Seungcheol let out a moan when Jihoon started to suck hickeys (tho he made sure the shirt would be able to cover it later) into the older’s neck and bare chest down to his nipples. 

”Babe, minimize your voice” Jihoon whispered right in his ear, licking the lobe and instead of toning his voice down, Seungcheol let out another loud moan as Jihoon palmed his still clothed erection while the other hand’s fingers circles his sensitized nipple. 

”I can’t. It... Feels so. G-ood” 

Jihoon covered his boyfriend’s mouth with his own to prevent him from making loud noises that could attract anyone and see them. 

Unbeknownst to him, the stairs started to creak by the presence of someone climbing up. Then the door flew open. 

”Hyu--WHAT THE?!” 

Like all of the other secrets in the world, their relationship is bound to be found too. 

”Wonwoo.” Seungcheol is quick to push Jihoon who was hovering above him awhile ago and call for his traumatized brother. 

Wonwoo just looked at them shock for a minute before his expression turns cold and exiting the door. 

”Fuck!” Jihoon is all can utter. 

Now they are doomed. Seungcheol sat nervously biting his nails and Jihoon stares blankly at the door before turning his attention to his worried boyfriend.

”God Ji. He’s mad” He heard Seungcheol say. So he pulled him into a hug before placing a kiss on his temple. 

”I’ll talk to him. Don’t worry” he tries to assure his boyfriend and moreover, his self. Now it is chaos. 

Cold Wonwoo is much more handful to handle than angry Wonwoo who will yell and tell them what they did wrong directly. Seungcheol and Jihoon proved that.

Days have passed and the former still won’t talk to any of them. Even after Seungcheol introduced Jihoon as his boyfriend to his family as per Jihoon’s request. 

”still ignoring you?” Seungcheol asked Jihoon while eating in the university cafeteria, side glancing Wonwoo who was sitting beside his classmates. 

”Yes. I supposed you too. I’m sorry baby” 

He tried to talk to him but his brother is really mad and is barely at home after the incident. 

”Hey. it’s not your fault. “ Seungcheol tried making the mood lighter as he leaves a peck on Jihoon’s. The latter just smile. 

They were having their moment when suddenly they heard a series of intentional coughs. 

”Rooftop. Now” Jihoon looked up to see Wonwoo already walking out the exit. When he processed the whole morphology, he was quick to bid his goodbye to his boyfriend and follow his best friend. 

It was silent when they reach the rooftop. Jihoon was growing anxious facing his friend’s wrath. He knows better than to make him more annoyed. 

”Won, I’m sorry.” He does not know where to start but an apology seems a good idea. 

”since when?” 

”Huh?” Wonwoo spoke out of the blue that he was confused in what the topic is. 

”Since when are you screwing up my brother?” screwing. What a word. Jihoon thought. 

”it was not that long. Just last week.” 

”Then why did you not tell me?” 

”You’ll be mad.” Jihoon leaned into the barricade to fell the fresh air, so it can calm his nerves in talking to his mad best friend. 

”I wouldn’t be if you just told me earlier. I am your best friend and he was my brother. Don’t you think I have a right to know?” Wonwoo spatted like he has been dying to know all the details his whole life. It made Jihoon raise his brow. 

”Are you mad because we did not tell you?”

”Why else?! I hate the fact that you won’t let me know” His best friend sounded offended. 

”Really? Not because we’re together?”

”Why would I be mad that you’re together?”

”Because it was against the bro code”

”What bro code?” 

”I tried to tell you I have a crush on him a year ago and you seem not happy about it so I denied. You told me no one can deserve him, so I thought......” the smaller played with his fingers, avoiding eye contact. 

”Are you crazy? When I said anyone could not deserve him, it's me saying I don't want him hurt. I did not say don’t date him, dumbass.” 

”You’re okay with us dating? Really? You’re not mad anymore?” A smile is now creeping into his face.

”Unless you planned on hurting hyung later. I’ll unfriend you.” Wonwoo tried to threaten. If Jihoon is scary enough for others, Wonwoo is ten times scarier when angry. 

Like every other time, they are engulfed with silence but as always, it was a comfortable one. 

”do you really love my brother?” the taller spoke again while his eyes are staring straight to nowhere. 

”Since his high school graduation.” Jihoon beamed him a smile causing his best friend to smack his head lightly. 

”Fuck whipped culture. Just take care of him” 

”Talk to him too. He was worried” 

”I will” Wonwoo promised. He cannot bear to be angry at his brother too. 

What they do not know is Seunghcheol was waiting for them to finish just outside the rooftop door. When Wonwoo opened the door, he was attacked by his brother’s embrace. 

”Wonu, sorryyyy” Seungcheol buried his face into his brother’s neck. Wonwoo was taken aback when he felt something wet his neck. 

”Hyung, are you crying?” He asked his older brother (tho he was not very old looking in what he’s doing right now)

”I just love Jihoon. Please don’t be mad.” the older of the three said. Jihoon just facepalmed seeing his boyfriend. 

”I’m not mad” 

”Really?” finally, the older broke the hug and look at his brother with a tear smearing his face. 

”Hyung, you’re embarrassing,” Wonwoo told him but he doesn’t care. He needs to make amends to his baby brother (who’s acting a baby now?) 

”Cheol, let Wonu live” He heard Jihoon commented so Seungcheol beamed a smile to his boyfriend as Jihoon wipe his cheek with its own thumb. 

”Just don't’ kiss when you’re with me. Gross!” Wonwoo told them because the way they look at each other, they sure will kiss.

”Just find someone already” His older brother cooed. 

”yeah” in which his boyfriend slash his best friend agreed to. Maybe this was not a good idea for the two will team up against him, Wonwoo thought. Tho he cannot help but smile fondly at them. 

”whatever” he just said to end the topic before it started. 

By that, they are happy. It was just that little misunderstanding but Jihoon managed to break the bro code. (tho there wasn’t any to start with) Jihoon held Seungcheol’s hands as they climb down the stairs while they tease Wonwoo and it’s non-existent love life.

**Author's Note:**

> So this whole idea came to me when I was overthinking and I thought of Jicheol. My best friend and I was having a discussion because one of my close friend is being linked with my brother. And ther'es sis code, right. Personally, I am not really approve of my friend dating (if ever) my brother. but if they really like each other, it's not like I can stop them. I just don't want a drama in between the three of us sooo. 
> 
> What about you? comment down your thoughts and let's be friends :) :)


End file.
